La fête de nos Vies
by Evanae
Summary: EN MUSIQUE ! Quand les pirates font la fête, les marines ne se privent pas non plus. Les révolutionnaires sont aussi présent, et tout le monde fume le calumet de la paix. Quoi ? C'est de la drogue ? Tous sur la piste de danse !
1. 1 - Lettre à la population

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je sais, je fais une nouvelle fiction. Mais celle-ci est un peu spéciale. Je m'explique, il s'agit d'un défi donné par KiwiDeL'Espace. Je réponds donc au défi n°6 qui est de faire une suite de One-Shot plus ou moins longs avec de la musique, des couples, de l'humour, de la romance, de la tristesse, ... En bref, un bon cocktail pour se vider la tête et penser à autre chose.**

**Bien sur, j'introduis tout cela par une petite introduction toute gentille et toute mimi (...) !**

**Bonne lecture mes loulous !**

* * *

><p><em>A l'intention de toutes et tous !<em>

_Aujourd'hui, en ce grand jour est organisé une fête en l'honneur du One Piece enfin découvert par Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy nouvellement nommé Kaizoku-Ou !_

_Cette fête géante est prévue sur l'île de Raftell dans trois lunes et ce pendant une semaine !_

_Les invités ne sont autres que les pirates, alliés, ennemis et rivaux de Mugiwara, la Marine, et même les retraités de la Marines, la Révolution dans son ensemble et les civils, soutenant ou étant contre Monkey D. Luffy._

_Les personnes nommées en suivant feront partie de l'organisation et doivent impérativement se présenter deux jours en avance._

_-la musique est orchestrée par : Brook, Rumbar Kaizoku_

_-les repas sont cuisinés et servit par l'équipe : Kuro Ashi no Sanji, Aka Ashi no Zeff, Yonbantaï Taïsho Thatch et sa flotte, Makino, Shakuyaku_

_-la sécurité est assurée en la personne de : Kaizoku Gari no Zoro, Benn, Smoker, Koza, Chaka, Pell, Domin, Magellan_

_-l'animation tout au long de la journée et de la soirée sera réalisée avec : Dorobo Neko no Nami, Nefertari Vivi, Francky, O Gurai no Jewerly Bonney, Haruta, Kuro Ori no Hina_

_-les urgences et petits bobos vont être guéris par : Tony Tony Chopper, Kureha, l'infirmière en chef des Shirohiges Kaizokus, Shi no Gekai Trafalgar Law et son équipage_

_Le programme sera donné à chacun lors de l'arrivée sur l'île. Toutefois, vous pouvez déjà noter qu'il y aura des concours en tout genre (plus gros mangeur, danse, beauté, cuisine, chant, ect ...)._

_Des shows seront organisées, pour les personnes voulant en faire, veuillez remplir le coupon en bas de page et de le donner à l'oiseau qui apporte le New Coo, il le transmettra à l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy qui s'occupe de l'organisation principale._

_Des Eternals poses seront envoyés par le journal dans trois jours afin de permettre aux personnes les plus éloignées de partir et ne pas être en retard pour le début des festivitées._

_Avec nos plus sincères sentiments, le Kaizoku-Ou Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy et son équipage._

* * *

><p>Dans l'East Blue, Makino s'empressa d'empaquetter ses affaires, tout comme chaque villageois du village de Fushia. Après tout, ils étaient tous invité et avaient vu grandir Luffy. Nojiko embrassa tout le village, promettant de passer le bonjour à sa soeur de la part de tous et mit les voiles.<p>

Vivi soupira en montrant l'article à son père et Koza. Tout deux s'empressèrent de préparer leurs affaires et de se motiver à remplir leurs tâches. Cobra ordonna même que l'on face ses bagages ainsi que ceux du vieux Toto et de Chaka et Pell.

Kureha ricana en buvant du saké. Pour rien au monde elle ne manquerait cette fête, après tout, elle pourrait revoir son petit Chopper et cet équipage de fou.

A Water Seven, Icerbarg recevait l'ancien Cipher Pol Nine et la Franky Family en plus de ses propres charpentiers. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour rejoindre Raftell et participer à cette fête.

Sur l'île de Skypéa, Conis souriait et dansait dans tout les sens. Gan Fall sourit doucement et parla des bons moments passé avec ces drôles de pirates.

Dans le Bar de l'Arnaque, Shakky et Rayleigh souriaient devant le journal. Après tout, l'une était conviée d'office alors pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Cela pourrait être intéressant.

Smoker maudit Luffy pour avoir organiser tout ce bazar et le maudit encore plus en voyant qu'il faisait partit intégrante de l'organisation. Il aboya sur Tashigi de préparer le navire.

Law grimaça. Il n'aimait pas les ordres et ce crétin de Luffy venait de lui en donner un en l'obligeant à participer à se fête. Pourtant, il ne dit rien lorsque son navire prit la direction de Raftell.

Kidd ricana. Peut-être cette fête lui donnait-elle une occasion de faire payer à Mugiwara d'avoir eu la One Piece avant lui. Et aussi de se foutre de la gueule de Trafalgar car il savait que cet abrutit viendrais.

Jewerly recracha la part de pizza qu'elle mangeait. Conviée d'office pour les animations ? Et puis quoi encore, elle n'allait pas seulement faire ça oui. Les cuisiniers avaient intérêt à être à la hauteur et proposer de la bonne bouffe.

Les autres Supernovas ricanaient tous de façon plus ou moins machiavéliques, espérant avoir une porte ouverte pour chopper le petit brun et prendre sa place. Oh oui, ils y venaient tous dans cet optique mais à leur insue, ils allaient vite déchanter ...

Boa Hankock dansait sur place dans sa chambre. Elle allait le revoir, elle allait revoir celui qui était son fiancé. Son futur mari et cette fois, elle le ramènerait à Amazone Lily pour l'épouser et ne le laisserai plus partir.

Baggy ricana. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger car il était plus que certain que Shanks viendrait à cette fête. Cet alcoolique ne s'en empêcherait pas. Son esprit commença à chauffer. Il élaborait des plans les plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres avec un ricanement sinistre.

Doflamingo souriait de toute ses dents. Comme d'habitude. Cette occasion lui apportait Law sur un plateau d'argent sertit de rubis. Et même un petit bonus en impliquant toutes les civilisations. Un grand coup, oh oui, le meilleur coup qu'il pourra faire de sa vie !

Mihawk grogna en finissant de lire. Il était conscient de ce que le gamin lui demandait ? Le pirate, le schichibukai le plus associable de l'univers devait se rendre à une vulgaire rave party ? Il se massa les paupière.

Barbe noire froissa la lettre et jura dans tout les sens dans son cachot d'Impel Down. Devant lui, le directeur de la prison n'était pas trop chaud pour le laisser sortir mais après tout, toutes les mers étaient invitée ...

Big Môm sourit en voyant l'invitation. Elle pourrait manger autant de confiserie qu'elle le souhaitait et peut-être même deux ou trois petits hommes qui la défiaient constamment dont ce petit Mugiwara mais aussi les autres Yonkous. Oui, aller à cette fête n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Kaido soupira en reposant le journal. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais c'est pas comme si il avait le choix. Cela ferait tâche si les autres Yonkous se présentaient et pas lui. Cela attirerait toute l'attention sur lui. Que si il y allait avec une poignée d'homme, il passerait inaperçu et apprendrais sans doute quelques petites anecdotes sur ses rivaux.

Sengoku déposa l'article sur la table devant Akainu et les autres amiraux. Toute la marine était conviée. Même les plus grand criminels, pirates et révolutionnaires, voilà une occasion de faire une grosse pêche.

Garp sourit. Voilà une occasion de mettre la main sur ses trois petits fils adorés et peut-être de reprendre leur éducation. Après tout, il n'était jamais trop tard ...

Dragon caressa la lettre. Qu'il en ai reçu une ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il savait que son fils était du genre à pardonner plutôt facilement même si le plus jeune Monkey ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec son géniteur.

Shanks leva sa bouteille et porta un toast sous les débordement de joie de son équipage, pressé de revoir ce petit bout d'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré à Goa.

Ace ricanait en remplissait le bulletin pour le show. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées d'enfer et comptait les réaliser. L'équipage le regardait rire et eurent soudain l'envie de ne pas se présenter mais Newgate avait déjà écrit pour assurer leur présence à tous.

Sabo sourit en remplissant le coupon pour assurer sa présence à lui et plusieurs de ses collègues. Il remplit aussi le coupon pour faire un show. Il pouvait se débrouiller alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, il pourrait revoir ses frères et Ace lui avait dit vouloir regler deux trois trucs avec lui concernant sa 'mort'. Koala l'engueulait comme quoi elle ne voulait pas réparer les pots cassé et Hack se foutait de leur gueule, pressé dde voir cette rencontre.

L'équipage de Luffy était déjà sur place et Nami comptait les billets de présence en compagnie de Robin pour préparer la fête et commander assez de vivre. En plus de compter ceux qui allaient propablement venir squatter, il fallait faire un bon paquet de réserve. Après tout, toutes les mers étaient invitées.

De leurs côtés, Sanji et Zoro avaient enterrés la hache de guerre le temps de cette fête. Tout du moins, le temps de préparer la place et de monter de petits chalets de bois qui allaient servir pour les personnes n'ayant pas de navire pour dormir, soit les civils et peut-être les révolutionnaires qui allaient venir discrètement.

Chopper préparait une batisse un peu plus grande mais très simple, soit quatres murs de bois et un toit simple, qui allait servir d'infirmerie et de micro-hôpital au cas où il y aurait des malades et des blessés. On était jamais trop prudent.

Oui, l'équipage de Luffy pouvait se vanter de préparer la plus grande fête que toutes les mers aient connues et aussi la plus organisée pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problèmes et de débordement. Non, réellement, rien n'était mieux préparé au millième de détail que cette fête que l'ont prévoyait de mémorable. D'ailleurs, tout le monde avait fait des stocks d'appareils photos et même l'équipage de Shirohige avait préparé un mur de la honte spécialment pour cette fête.


	2. 2 - Cosmo (Soprano)

**Bonjour !**

**J'ai vu votre enthousiasme pour cette nouvelle fiction alors je saute de joie tout partout ! J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de publier la suite parce que je n'avais pas encore préparé tout mon programme et bien qu'il ne soit fini qu'à moitié, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer qu'il y aura au minimum une trentaines de chapitres.**

**Je remercie Zialema (le voici la suite !); Chibichibiluna (j'avais besoin de tout le monde! Donc oui, c'est un peu bizarre mais on est dans le Shin Sekai, alors tout est possible); chiyahara (dis toi que tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, moi-même j'arrive pas toujours à me suivre ... :D ); naidja52200; yukiko hyuga-chan; Ko' Koha.**

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je savais pas trop par quelle musique commencer tellement j'en avais en tête donc j'ai dû faire un choix sur celle qui me paraissait le plus approprié pour entamer cette fête un peu bizarre : Cosmo de Soprano.**

**Ha et je crois que j'ai complètement oublié, l'île n'est pas si inconnue que cela au bataillon puisqu'il s'agit de Raftell, désolée de cet oublis ! (se fait toute petite et part se cacher dans la veste de Sabo).**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le chapeau baissé sur son regard, Ace se faufila dans la tente qui lui avait été indiquée par message. A l'intérieur, tout était noir et par simplicité, il alluma sa main pour s'éclairer. Rien de bien intéressant, la toile couvre un espace assez grand, des tables qui servent de bureau mais aussi un canapé et des fauteuils dans un coin.<p>

Le brun se tourna vivement, dégainant son couteau de chasse qu'il enduit de flammes. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le vide. Pourtant, son haki ne le trompait pas, il y avait bien quelque chose.

-Tsss, je deviens parano depuis que j'ai vu ce fichu bateau, grogna-t-il à voix haute.

Plutôt, sur le chemin, Ace avait repéré le navire de la Révolution. Il était simple, sans distinction d'un navire de civils mais il y avait ce truc, cette sensation qui suivait les révolutionnaires dans chacun de leurs pas. _Le mensonge_. Ça puait le mensonge par là-bas.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Le pirate sursauta et se tourna, cette fois-ci avec les poings enflammés. Devant lui, appuyé contre une poutre se tenait la personne qu'il voulait à tout prix revoir mais aussi fuir ou tuer. Grand manteau noir, chapeau haut-de-forme caractéristique, Sabo regardait le sol devant lui.

-Toi, siffla le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

-J'ai reçu un message de Luffy. Il disait de le retrouver ici. Je suppose que pour toi aussi.

Le blond releva son chapeau de son majeur et fixa son frère dans les yeux. Ace se redressa et éteignit ses mains, lançant plutôt un hotarubi pour éclairer complètement la tente, histoire de ne pas tomber dans un piège.

L'ainé le fusilla du regard alors que le cadet gardait un visage neutre et inexpressif. Puis le pirate grogna de colère.

-Je sais pas ce que veut Lu' mais après ça, t'as intérêt à disparaitre. La Révolution n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de lui.

-Il est mon frère ! s'écrie Sabo en écartant les bras. Tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir éloigné de lui !

-Tu t'es foutu de notre gueule pendant des années, siffla Ace en s'approchant de son visage. Tu fais plus partit de la famille.

Le brun s'éloigna vivement, serrant les poings. Il devait se retenir sinon Luffy ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir blessé. Sabo ne bougea pas et le fusillait du regard. Oui, il en avait fait des conneries. Oui, Ace avait très mal prit son retour.

Ace n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'être arrivée comme une fleur pendant la guerre au sommet et d'avoir bloqué Akainu simplement avec son bô. Il digérait mal le fait que son frère n'était pas mort comme il l'avait toujours cru pendant près de dix ans.

-Je suis pas un menteur, répéta le cadet dans un souffle.

Cette phrase obligea Ace à se lâcher et il bondit sur son 'frère'. Ils roulèrent tout les deux au sol, échangeant des coups qui allaient certainement se voir pendant plusieurs jours. Aucun n'arrivait à prendre franchement le dessus et durent s'arrêter, épuisés.

Ils se glissèrent chacun à un bout de la tente, se fusillant par moment du regard mais ne prononçant aucune parole. Trop de fierté pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Ace avait une pommette gonflée et l'arcade éclatée. Pour Sabo c'était la lèvre fendue et surement un beau bleu autour de l'oeil.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini vos chamailleries ?

Les deux frères sursautèrent pour lever le regard et apercevoir difficilement une silhouette sur les poutres. La pénombre ne permettait pas de savoir qui se tenait là mais la voix n'était pas totalement inconnue.

-T'es qui ? Cracha l'ainé.

-Cette sensation m'est familière mais aussi inconnue, fit Sabo. C'était déjà là quand je suis arrivé.

-Hotarubi, chuchota Ace.

Les petites lucioles vertes illuminèrent le nouveau venu. Allongé sur une poutre, les deux hommes ouvrirent grand leurs yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Luffy, négligemment posé, les regardant d'un air fatigué.

-Lu' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vous ai donné rendez-vous si tu as déjà oublié.

Le plus jeune descendit souplement et regarda tour à tour ses deux frères, les mains dans les poches. Il en était presque méconnaissable, bien loin de son attitude normale.

-J'en ai marre de vos chamaillerie. Ace, t'as pas le droit de vouloir tenir Sab' éloigné de moi et surtout de toi. C'est notre frère.

Sabo ricana en regardant l'ainé qui le foudroya aussitôt du regard avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par un claquement de langue de Luffy. Il baissa la tête, tout penaud.

-Urusai Sab'. T'es pas mieux à vouloir provoquer Ace sans arrêt. Tu ne lui as rien dit et c'est pas cool, il a droit de savoir la vérité alors vire ce putain de complexe de supériorité.

Le révolutionnaire détourna la tête. Oui, depuis que Ace l'avait agressé verbalement lors de leurs retrouvailles, il n'avait jamais raconté à son ainé ce qu'il c'était réellement passé, savourant à chaque rencontre l'énervement du brun.

-Je vous donne une dernière chance. Tout les invités sont presque arrivés. C'est demain soir que la fête commence réellement. Vous montez les premiers sur scène pour l'ouverture et vous avez pas le choix.

Luffy balança une feuille à chacun et s'en retourna les mains dans les poches vers la sortie. Son chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête, le regard au sol.

-Tu as changé Luffy, fit finalement Sabo. Tu es devenu mature et réfléchit. Mais je préférerais que ce soit le gamin abrutit et incontrôlable qui se dresse devant moi.

-Je te reconnais pas Lu' … Et pourtant on s'est vu de nombreuses reprises, souffla Ace.

-J'suis toujours le même. Juste que tant que vos histoires ne seront pas réglées, je serais toujours un inconnu à vos yeux.

Et il sortit. Sa prestation en était devenue effrayante pour les deux ainés qui se regardèrent avec un pincement au cœur. Leurs chamailleries avait changé le Mugiwara et ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte avant maintenant.

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, soupira le révolutionnaire.

* * *

><p>Sabo parcourait le port à travers les différents quais où étaient amarré les bateaux. Il cherchait celui de Shirohige car après tout, il devait voir avec son frère pour cette foutue chanson et le seul moyen de faire un boulot correct était de travailler en commun.<p>

Ace ne fut pas difficile à trouvé, ass1is sur le bastingage du Moby Dick, il regardait le ciel, la partition en main.

-Ace !

Le brun regardant sur le quai et grimaça en voyant Sabo lui faire signe. Le blond monta à bord pour le rejoindre et fut propulsé contre le mât par l'ainé qui le tenait à la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

-Travailler ! Fit le blond en lui tendant la feuille. Je veux pas saloper le travail de Luffy et gâcher cette fête. On a la première place et c'est sur nous que repose le bon déroulement de ses efforts.

L'équipage les regardait et Marco s'approcha d'eux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ace qui le regarda brièvement avant de grogner et de s'éloigner.

-Merci, souffla Sabo. Je sais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu mais je dois régler mes comptes avec mon frère.

-Fait, yoi. Vous ne serez pas dérangés.

Le révolutionnaire s'inclina et se gratta la nuque sous le regard insistant du phénix. A chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui l'obligeait à se rapprocher du blond.

-Ace ! Cria-t-il à son frère. Je suis désolé ok ? Ça n'aurait rien changé que je revienne avant. Et je n'en ai pas eu le droit !

-Rien changé ? Tout aurait changé ! On serait devenu tout les trois des senshôs !

-Marinford aurait quand même eu lieu et au fond de toi tu le sais.

Ils se trouvaient face à face, Marco forçant les voyeurs à partir pour leurs laisser le pont. La discussion promettait d'être longue et pas sans accroches. Les deux frères se fusillaient du regard, les mains de Ace crépitaient quelques flammes et Sabo serait sa prise sur le bô dans son dos. Le silence régnait sur le pont et le signal de l'affrontement fut donné par une porte du pont qui s'ouvrait sur Shirohige.

Ils se sautèrent à la gorge, laissant sortir leurs rages. Seulement, le géant ne laissa pas faire et envoya voler les deux frères sur les quais d'une pichenette.

-Vos querelles de famille ne regardent en rien le Moby Dick, déguerpissez immédiatement !

Ace soupira en voyant Sabo passer au loin sur les quais pour rejoindre surement le plus jeune de la fratrie. Il était rejoint par une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et semblait rire avec elle. Oui, loin de lui, son frère était heureux. Il baissa les yeux sur les paroles de la chanson qu'il devait connaître et son cœur se serra.

-Va lui parler, yoi.

Le brun sursauta en entendant Marco à ses côtés. Le commandant eut un petit sourire et désigna Sabo du menton que l'on voyait encore un peu parmi la foule. Ace détourna le regard et fut rappelé à l'ordre par un claque derrière la tête.

-Itaï ! Pas obligé d'utiliser le haki ! Grogna-t-il.

-J'en userais à chaque fois que tu agiras comme un crétin fini, yoi. Maintenant dégage du Moby.

Contraint par son supérieur, Ace descendit de mauvaise grâce sur la terre ferme et s'éloigna en bougonnant. Et pour ajouter une touche à sa mauvaise humeur, Sabo avait disparut de ses radars. Le révolutionnaire s'était tout simplement envolé et chaque personne qu'il avait questionné affirmait ne pas avoir aperçu le blond. Il shoota dans un caillou avant de se faire percuter par quelque chose.

-Itaï !

Il releva le regard, surpris mais pas plus déphasé que ça. C'était un jeune homme, plus jeune que lui sans doute, qui lui était rentré dedans et qui se retrouvait les fesses par terre. Bah oui, la musculature du brun n'était pas la pour faire jolie.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai pas fais attention, gomen.

Ace tendit sa main à l'inconnu qui le regarda avec des grands yeux et s'excusa encore une fois après s'être relevé.

-Vous êtes le frère de Luffy, encore désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu connais Luffy ?

-Oui, c'est un ami qui m'a aidé à poursuivre mon rêve. Je me présente, vice-amiral Coby !

Ace haussa les sourcils. Son petit frère avait un ami dans la marine ? Il avait fait quoi comme connerie ? Pourtant, il serra la main de l'autre et entreprit enfin à le détailler.

Une cicatrice au front, une touffe de cheveux roses, le marine remis des lunettes sur un bandeau et rajusta les mèches folles qui s'en étaient échappées pendant la collision. Sa tenue ne laissait pas vraiment présager qu'il était du bon côté de la loi mais le pistolet à sa ceinture montrait sa capacité à se battre.

-Enchanté Euh … Coby. Moi c'est …

-Portgas D. Ace ! Oui, je sais, fit le rose rapidement en se grattant la nuque. Je connais la famille de Garp-senseï.

-_Garp_ ? Tu connais le _jiji_ ?

-Heu … C'est une longue histoire, en fait c'est à cause de votre frère et un mes-

-J'veux pas savoir !

Ace avait plaqué ses mains sur la bouche du plus jeune qui le regardait surpris. Oh non, pour rien au monde, Portgas D. Ace ne voulait savoir comment ce gringalet était tombé dans les filets de ce qu'il considérait comme l'_enfer_.

Il soupira et retira ses mains, ne voyant pas la légère rougeur sur les joues de Coby. Il commença à s'éloigner se rappelant qu'à la base, il cherchait son frère. A peine quelques pas plus loin il haussa les sourcils en voyant le marine archer à ses côtés.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le brun avec une moue.

-Je sais pas, je t'accompagne. Tu vas où ?

-Je cherche mon frère.

-Luffy ? Je l'ai vu y a pas longtemps, je venais de le laisser avec Zoro juste avant de te rencontrer.

-Iie, pas Luffy. Je cherche mon autre frère, Sabo. On doit parler.

Coby hocha la tête et continua de l'accompagner, posant cette fois-ci des questions aux marines qu'ils croisaient puisque Ace, même si l'entente était de rigueur en ces jours de fêtes, évitait soigneusement tout contact avec les bleus.

Seulement, le rose n'obtint pas de résultat et s'approcha d'une jeune femme qu'il pensait comme civile que Ace l'arrêta en lui retenant la poignet. C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait vu plus tôt avec Sabo et ne voulait pas lui parler au risque de péter un plomb.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'interroger ? Elle sait peut-être où est Sabo.

-Ça pue ici, grogna l'ainé. Pas besoin de lui demander.

Et il fit demi-tour en plantant le vice-amiral qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant, il soupira et baissa la tête en rattrapant tranquillement le pirate. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner son comportement. Et pourtant, d'après son mentor, il était plein de vie et toujours souriant.

-Le mensonge. Voilà ce que cette femme sentait, fit-il tout bas.

-Et pourquoi ? S'étonna le rose. Elle n'a rien fait !

-C'est une révolutionnaire. Et les révolutionnaires puent le mensonge à des lieux à la ronde. Mais maintenant, si tu veux aller la voir vas-y mais t'attends pas à ce qu'elle dise la vérité.

-Pourtant ton frère que tu cherches est un révolutionnaire.

Ace haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Il préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien de l'histoire familiale. Ils continuèrent leurs recherches pendant un long moment, rendant Ace nerveux car la fête commençait le soir même et ils n'étaient pas au point sur la chanson.

-Il paraît que tu me cherches nii-chan ?

Le pirate sursauta et se retourna en voyant le blond tout sourire. Il le fusilla du regard et ferma les yeux pour expirer lentement pour les rouvrir sur un Sabo au regard malicieux.

-Je voulais te parler Sab'.

-Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire, fit son frère toujours en souriant.

-S'il te plait …

-Heu … Je crois que je vais vous laisser … A plus tard Ace.

-Salut Coby.

Le révolutionnaire hocha la tête dans sa direction pour toute politesse et soupira en regardant de nouveau son frère qui était tout penaud, la tête basse et son chapeau tombé dans son cou.

-Gwaamenenno …

-J'ai rien compris Ace, soupira le blond.

-J'suis désolé ! Je voulais pas te dire toute ces choses, je … j'étais toujours en colère contre toi parce que tu parlais à Luffy et tu m'éjectais de ton monde alors … alors j'ai choisit de te détester mais chaque fois je faisais la pire des conneries pour être sûr de recevoir une de tes lettres ou un appel ! C'était mon lot de consolation, la seule façon de savoir que je t'importais un peu.

Sabo retrouva son sourire et ouvrit grand ses bras. Y voyant là une invitation, l'ainé s'y réfugia pour une étreinte fraternelle qu'ils n'avaient pas connus depuis des années. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça et le blond en profita pour faire ses propres révélations.

-J'attendais tout les matins le journal pour lire le moindre article parlant de toi. Je le brûlais même quand il n'y avait rien. T'engueuler pour tes conneries qui mettaient ta vie en danger était pour moi une façon de prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Tu m'as manqué Sabo.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ace.

* * *

><p>Sabo souffla profondément, fit quelques pas sur places et échangea un regard avec Ace à l'autre bout des coulisses. C'était au blond d'entrer en jeu et de commencer la chanson, les deux frères s'étaient mis d'accord la-dessus afin de permettre à chacun d'avoir des phrases qui les caractérisaient le plus.<p>

Les premières notes, douces, retentirent et en quelques secondes le tempo changea.

**Où sont les filles, les femmes **  
><strong>Au tempérament de guerrières <strong>  
><strong>Oui qui savent comment faire la fête <strong>  
><strong>Qu'elles soient mères ou célibataires <strong>

Et le voilà en plein milieu, à chanter devant toute une foule qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. Le stress était présent sous chaque pore de sa peau mais il s'obligea à faire face. Ses paroles firent crier les femmes pour montrer qu'elles étaient bien présentes.

**Où sont les hommes, les gangsters **  
><strong>Les pauvres ou les millionnaires <strong>  
><strong>Les bobos, les mecs en survets <strong>  
><strong>Les intellos les mecs en fumette <strong>

Ace monta à son tour, sous les cris des hommes. Oui, les deux frères faisaient face ensemble à ce public. Et c'est cette chanson qui allait donner le ton des jours à venir. La chanson qui allait tous les lier et les rapprocher, comme Luffy a fait pour les deux ainés.

**Où sont les quartiers, les blocs **  
><strong>Les HLM mis de cotés <strong>  
><strong>Les résidences, les quartiers UP <strong>  
><strong>Les 205, les Audi TT <strong>

**O sont les blacks, les blancs **  
><strong>Les jaunes, les verts, les rouges et les gris <strong>  
><strong>Loin des amalgames politiques <strong>  
><strong>Bienvenue en Cosmopolitanie, oui ! <strong>

La dernière phrase du couplet dite ensemble. Tout deux souhaitaient la bienvenue à toutes ces personnes et leurs demandaient si toutes les classes sociales, toutes les personnes d'origines différentes, chaque métiers et richesses étaient représentées ce soir. Pour le premier soir.

**Montre moi comme tu es **  
><strong>Ce soir est un jour de paix ! (Ahaaaaaa) <strong>  
><strong>Montre toi comme tu es <strong>  
><strong>Ce soir pas de tenue exigée ! (Ahaaaa) <strong>  
><strong>Laaaalalalaaaaa<strong>

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

Le refrain a deux voix. Celles de deux frères séparés et de nouveau réunit. Deux personnes d'origines différentes avec des objectifs et des vies différentes mais qui ne les a jamais empêché d'être frères de cœur sinon de sang.

**Ce soir c'est rap, c'est funk **  
><strong>R&amp;B ou bien electro <strong>  
><strong>Variété, reggae, rock'n roll <strong>  
><strong>Coupé décalé zouk et dancehall <strong>

**Ce soir c'est boxe, c'est foot **  
><strong>C'est Messi et Ronaldo <strong>  
><strong>Lebron James et automoto <strong>

Tout devait se mélanger, rien ne devait être mis de côté. Aucun préjugé, aucune discrimination n'était accepté sur Raftell. Tout le monde devait venir comme il était et laisser son image et ses faux-semblant chez lui.

**C'est Sangoku et les Naruto **  
><strong>Ce soir c'est Kalash posées <strong>  
><strong>Ce soir c'est mariage métissé <strong>

**Les chauves, les crêtes, les cheveux frisées **  
><strong>Les blondes, les brunes, les cheveux tissés <strong>

**Ce soir c'est loooove, and peace **  
><strong>Unis grâce à la musique <strong>  
><strong>Loin des amalgames politiques <strong>  
><strong>Ce soir plus personne ne nous divise, oui !<strong>

Les paroles faisaient leurs petits effets puisqu'ils pouvaient déjà voir des marines se mélanger à certains pirates et des révolutionnaires aller voir certains du gouvernement. Sabo nota même du coin de l'oeil que Luffy les regardait et les encourageait entouré de son équipage, des habitants de Fuschia mais aussi de quelques amis à lui.

**Montre moi comme tu es **  
><strong>Ce soir est un jour de paix ! (Ahaaaaaa) <strong>  
><strong>Montre toi comme tu es <strong>  
><strong>Ce soir pas de tenue exigée ! (Ahaaaa) <strong>  
><strong>Laaaalalalaaaaa<strong>

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

A la fin du deuxième refrain, les deux frères se regardèrent pour la suite, ils alternèrent chacun une parole du couplet suivant comme s'ils engageaient une discussion entre eux deux, se moquant totalement de ceux qui les regardaient. Comme si ils étaient seul au monde. Ils se parlaient et mettaient tout leurs sentiments, donnant enfin des excuses à celui qu'il avait blessé.

**Eh, eh, fais-moi rêver **  
><strong>Eh, eh, les bras levés <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, unis on va très haut (très haut) <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, fais-moi rêver <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, tous mélangés <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, unis on est trop beau (trop beau) ! <strong>

Allez, les derniers mots pour bien faire entrer dans le crâne de tout le public qu'ils devaient s'unir au lieu de chercher à se faire la guerre. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient mal placés pour parler de ça vu qu'eux même s'étaient cherché des poux pendant longtemps mais leur réconciliation prouvait que l'amitié entre tous était possible.

**Eh, eh, fais-moi rêver **  
><strong>Eh, eh, les bras levés <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, unis on va très haut (très haut) <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, fais-moi rêver <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, tous mélangés <strong>  
><strong>Eh, eh, unis on est trop beau (trop beau) ! <strong>

La fin de la chanson approchait et les deux chanteurs prenaient grand plaisir à être sur scène. Ils étaient même plus joyeux que tout ceux qui les regardaient. Ils rythmaient la musique en ajoutant des pas par-ci et par-là, s'investissant complètement dans ce que leur petit frère avait demandé. Ils voulaient que Luffy soit fière d'eux en lui offrant une ouverture de fête digne de la famille.

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

**Laaaalalalaaaaa**

Les dernières notes touchèrent à la fin et le public montrait sa joie. Ace et Sabo échangèrent un regard et un sourire. La fête de leur crétin de petit frère venait de commencer et avec eux, cela prenait une tournure des plus joyeuses. Ils avaient réussit le défi imposé. Réunir et faire en sorte que chacun oublie ce qu'il est pour s'amuser avec les autres, amis comme ennemis.

-Bravo nii-chan, sourit le blond.

-Bravo à toi aussi.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras sous les applaudissements. Ils s'inclinèrent quelques fois avant de s'éclipser, Franky s'étant installé aux platines pour continuer la musiques et permettre aux artistes suivants de se préparer pour reprendre la suite.

-Finalement vous êtes réconciliés, yoi.

-Oui, sourit Ace. Et t'as vu Marco ? On a trop déchiré ! Imagine quand ce sera mon tour !

Le brun sautillait sur place, laissant une goutte de sueur froide couler dans le dos de Thatch et de Izou qui avaient accompagné Marco pour féliciter leur frère.

-J'imagine, yoi.

Le fuku-senshô restait pensif. Il ne pouvait lâcher Sabo du regard. Le voir sourire lui mettait du baume au cœur car pour une fois, les deux frères ne tentaient pas de s'étriper et l'un comme l'autre semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Sabo sentit son regard car il arrêta de rire avec Ace pour regarder l'autre blond. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que le groupe ne se retrouve entrainé par Luffy pour rejoindre le public et la fête qui promettait d'être fabuleuse.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sors de la poche de Sabo et retrouve sa taille normale)<strong>

**Et voilà ! C'est pas très long, je sais mais tout les chapitres auront des longueurs différentes. Je tâcherais quand même de pas les faires trop court. A la prochaine ! (une rewiew en partant ?)**


End file.
